


Gathered in the Glare

by NidoranDuran



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bad Ending, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Gaunter O'Dimm's revenge on Geralt comes unexpected, as he turns Geralt into a wolf that Ciri will have to satisfy the 'urges' of if she wants to break the curse on him. But it's a task easier said than done as Ciri finds that her task brings with it pleasures she's not ready to confront at all. Anonymous commission.





	Gathered in the Glare

"What did you do to him?" Ciri gasped, stumbling back in raw panic from the startling and ghastly sight before her. Where a second ago stood Geralt as she knew him now stood a wolf. A big, shaggy, white-furred wolf looking around in curiosity, confused seemingly by his surroundings more than by his sudden bestial fate. She reached for her sword, stepping back toward the peculiar man smiling before her and growling, "What did you do?'

"Put the sword back, girl, or else you're going to kill the only one who can change him back." Gaunter O'Dimm stood very smug before Ciri, satisfied and wicked in his certainty that he held utter control over the situation and was free to do just as he pleased to her, relentless and wicked in his pursuit of something very direct and raw. "And I'm sure you don't want him to remain a wolf forever, do you?" There was nothing but sweet control and dominance here for him to savour as he watched the hesitation in Ciri's eye.

Ciri didn't know how to deal with this weird and sudden twisting of the situation. This was magic outside of her understanding of how to deal with, and she watched him carefully, measuring her response and trying to tell if he was lying or not. He had already lied plenty, a man who begged for help on the road with his carriage overturned, only to reveal himself to be an old 'friend' of Geralt's, cackling something about revenge as he threw a spell at Geralt potent enough to leave him bestial and confused. "Why have you done this to him?" 

"I owe the 'White Wolf' for an old favour. Repaying a debt, and if you want him back, you have to cut a deal. Have to make it worth my time to feel like I've hit him some other way." Gaunter peered upon Ciri, upon a ripe, young woman ready to do anything for the man she considered a father to her. "Are you willing to cut a deal, girl?"

"What is the offer?" Ciri could tell this was a bad idea. There was so much about the way the man leered before her that said he wasn't to be trusted, that she was going to regret this. But she was also going to regret worse if she didn't do anything to help Geralt change back, and how much anyone else could do with magic so powerful that it immediately shut down Witcher was beyond Ciri. This was no ordinary magic in a lot of regards, and it helped keep her tense and worried as she stared at him.

"Being a wolf is hard. He has a lot of... Let's call them 'bestial urges' that need to be tended to. Now that he's become a wolf, I can't turn him back until those urges are satisfied and I know that he has vented them all. Which means you're going to have to take care of those urges before I can turn him back. The deal, then, is seeing Geralt's happy little girl become a woman with a big wolf cock buried inside of her, and once he's turned back he can deal with the shame of knowing you slobbered all over his red rocket. How does that sound?" Gaunter very quickly crashed down from vagueness into direct vulgarity, further throwing Ciri off as he played to her lack of expectation and preparedness, taking firm advantage of how unprepared she was to make sure she was helpless here.

Her grip on the handle of her blade tightened. Ciri couldn't shake the sense that something was wrong, that this was all a trick and his 'offer' was only going to help offer up even more. There was nothing good here, nothing sensible, and she felt like she was due to suffer if she let him rule this situation. But at the same time, killing him ran a risk. This man knew what he was doing; he preyed on her hesitation and her guilt, leaving Ciri shaken and confused as she stared at him and tried to get a grasp on what she was supposed to do about this and how she could have possibly fought against this mess.

"I'll do it," she said through gritted teeth, letting go of the sword grip and sighing. "If you promise to turn him back after I'm done, I'll do it."

"I promise that once his appetites are sated, you need only ask me to turn him back, and I will do it," he said, giving a bow of his head. There was something up there and Ciri knew it, something in his wording too specific and slimy and off for her to really know what, but she didn't have a choice here. She nodded in approval, and they sealed their deal. "Then fuck away, dear lady, and I will remain a mere voyeur watching to ensure that you tend to his bestial urges properly, lest you fall victim to despair and fail to help him in time." Gaunter settled down on a broken off chunk of a wagon that Ciri no longer assumed was his, and which he may in fact have killed for.

But she didn't have to dwell on that fact. There was something more pressing to deal with, and she wasn't given the luxury of deciding how to handle the situation as she looked at Geralt, at the main who raised, protected, and taught her turned into a big, shaggy wolf who stared with increasing interest and curiosity at her. Ciri shook, nervousness rising as she felt herself on the verge of pure madness. There wasn't much of a choice here, as much as she would have liked on, as much as the very firm press of something hot and tense upon her left her way too nervous to think straight. Sinking down slowly into position, Ciri reluctantly gave up to the pressures upon her, sinking slowly down onto her hands and knees.

"It's okay, Geralt," she said as she pushed her leather pants slowly down, revealing her bare ass and catching the wolf's eye. He lumbered toward her as she shivered in place, her nerves winding hotter as she offered herself to him in such a direct and deeply infuriating way. "Come here, it's okay. I'm willing to help you." Further down she went, lowering her pants until her Puffy pink mound was on display too, and she could hear the sounds of footsteps upon her as Geralt steady lumbered into place before her.

That same calm and clear-headed approach to trying to make sense of this wasn't met by Geralt with much care, as he very abruptly climbed up on top of Ciri, sniffing about and shifting his whole, heavy body in ways that kept her tense and frayed, nervously squirming under a sense of helplessness and confusion. There was nothing she could do about the pressure upon her as he so suddenly got to work, as he began to grind and press up against her with something twisted in mind, something driven by molten excitement and heat. While Ciri had reservations and worries to keep her from expressing the full range of ravenous desire, Geralt did not. He was shameless, single-minded, bestial in his thought process and the way he shoved against her with greedy motions and confident pushes, pursuing only the chance to indulge and pleasure himself at any cost.

And as that first thrust bore down harshly upon Ciri, she learned just how uneven and hopeless this whole mess was. A single concentrated and powerful thrust drove a thick, aching prick deep into Ciri, making her yell and twist in searing frustration as she felt herself thrown for a loop by the throbbing pulse of pressure and chaos. The nervous yells she let out were driven by something so very overwhelming and dizzy, a struggle of something primal holding onto her firmly. "Geralt!" she gasped, his urgency leaving her with so many worries and tensions, ground on through something deeply frustrating and worrying. What had gotten into him?

Clumsy thrusts bore forward as an uncaring Geralt fucked his adopted daughter, seemingly unaware of the situation and its finer contexts. Everything was very chaotic and hazy, his unopposed desires bearing forward with vicious vigor and aggression, pounding away at her with something primal and vigorous, something built around a feverish push onward and a desire to surrender, to succumb fully. He didn't have any mortal restraints of sense or decency left in him; Geralt saw a female presenting to him, and could think only of his need to push on and indulge. All he could feel was the molten pulse of pure lust and need, something that begged for pure need and surrender amid the bliss.

As the thick cock pushed forward and took relentless hold of her, the pressures upon her intensified, drew harsher and more potent as she felt way too much happening to her at once. She couldn't shake the frustrating feelings of raw sensation taking her on, her body dizzily overwhelmed by so many things all at once that she found herself just completely surrendering, the throbbing haze and pulse of raw vigor taking hold of her, making for something oddly incredible and enticing in its expression of utter shameless. Guilty pulses of something oddly enticing hit her hard, left Ciri struggling to find sense as dizziness held onto her firmly.

"You're a monster," Ciri hissed, but she didn't so much as look up to meet Gaunter's eyes. She knew he was watching, knew that hanging her head low was only giving him what he wanted, but she wasn't really in a place where she could make him stop. The peering aggression and leery heat of his gaze upon hers gave Ciri so much trouble and so many frustrations to work through, and she wasn't the least bit prepared to deal with this situation, as Geralt continued hammering into her from behind, his body grinding against hers, her body aching under the pressure of his lusts, of desires bestial and molten. The sensations exacted a wicked toll on her, and Ciri didn't know how to pull out of this mad spiral downward into something confused and hot, something that she found herself struggling for as she let the groundless swell of confusion and desire do her in harder and hotter.

The more she felt the thick cock pounding into her, the more ready Ciri felt to accept this mess upon herself, shivering and winding in frustration pulsing hotter and needier by the second. There was no holding back this rush of chaos, this utter surrender of madness and desire that ached through her whole body and left her a special kind of helpless. Guilty moans began to bubble up within her as Geralt's thrusts remained firm and confident, remained driven by something primal and feverish, something irresistible. Ciri didn't want what she was due, didn't want the feelings gripping her so firmly, but she wasn't able to fight off these pulsing sensations as they got the best of her, and she found herself hopelessly spinning out of control.

Each thrust brought the swell of his knot against her pussy, and Ciri panic as she felt him trying to force it in, bucking harder and faster, letting out swells of chaotic excitement growing needier and more confused as she felt utterly torn in the face of all this sensation. Ciri didn't want to succumb like she did, didn't want to give in like this to the pleasure, but fuck was it hard, as she panicked amid the press of his knot against her entrance. Ciri' reached back to try and keep him from plunging forward, and amid all the fitful shuddering and grinding and struggling of Ciri trying to avoid getting knotted, she accidentally got Geralt off, and in the process did achieve at least some of her goal.

But on the other hand, his cock still fired off shots of molten spunk gushing forward, filling her with something that had her shivering and twisting in utter panic and frustration, writhing under the pressure of something so tense and so dizzy that she didn't really have a way to handle it. She shuddered and pulsed, whining as her own body succumbed to a powerful orgasm she felt wholly unwelcoming and unwanting of, but it surged through her nonetheless, leaving her frustrated and tense, almost dizzy under this rush of confusion that ensued. There was so much that Ciri hated and loathed about the pressures upon her and the ways she burned with something resembling smoldering want, and she didn't like that all, a shivering mess aching under the pressure of being filled with his cum and kind of liking it..

She hated that she liked it.

"I did it," Ciri groaned, shivering and shaking as she looked finally up at Gaunter, staring with conviction and purpose toward the man who had ruined her day and turned her adopted father into a wolf. "I did what you asked, you bastard. Now change his back."

"Not yet you haven't," Gaunter said, his voice ringing with mockery so bright and so fresh that it made Ciri shudder in disgust. "No man is going to be satisfied with only one, you silly girl. And if you want to avoid his knot, I suggest you climb up onto him and ride him properly this time." Watching shamelessly at the way she ached and shivered before him, Gaunter felt nothing but raw excitement at the prospect of making her submit fully to him. Everything was ripe and available, ready to bear down upon her, and he felt like she didn't even know it yet. "He'll listen to you, go on. He's already tamed. Tell him he's a good boy."

Ciri pushed forward with a nervous whimper, feeling like she was completely stuck in this position and unsure how to make sense of it all, but she decided to just go with it. "Can you please get on your back, Geralt?" Ciri couldn't help it; she wasn't about to talk to him like he was a dog. She refused, turning her head back and watching as Geralt rolled onto his back, getting happily into place for her with his cock standing rigid and upright, proudly at attention and begging her for more. Begging for attention and the spark of molten desire. "That's not--don't do that," she whined, hanging her head low as she wondered how to deal with this. She couldn't look him in the eye while she did this. She refused.

As she sat down on Geralt's cock, she did so backwards, sinking down into position on his cock with her back turned toward him, which meant he got to see her ass, but she wasn't sure that even really mattered at all. Did he have the presence to care about her shapely rear bouncing up and down in his lap and--no, this wasn't the way Ciri should have been thinking about any of this. It was Geralt, after all. Actually, even worse than just Geralt; Geralt as a wolf. An animal. As she sat down on the thick cock, its very canine shape made her body shudder under the reminder of what she was doing. Having sex with a wolf. Having sex with Geralt. Doing so much to give in to so many insane things all at once, and she didn't have a man chance to help herself.

But she didn't have a choice, as she rocked up and down the thick cock, riding Geralt's cock with steady acceptance and pressure, the heat overwhelming her as she took to another round of raw, hot fucking. This time she was in charge, but her desire to get this over with and get through the insane mess was something tense and confusing enough that she didn't really have a way to help herself. She just worked rapidly up and down the cock, riding him as hard as she could in an attempt to make sense of this mess. She felt so senseless and weird having to rock with urgency and pressure too hot to deal with, and she was ready to try and make some kind of sense of this mess, but she didn't really have any way to make sense of it. There was too much happening, too many problems to endure and ways to work through something so chaotic and messy that she was left completely hopeless.

But she kept bouncing, kept rocking up and down the thick cock with something desperate and frustrated, accepting a certain relentless kind of mess to the pulse of desire and want, something that she just had to give herself up to. As she rode Geralt, the pleasure was immediate and it was incredible, something that she was hot and needy under the pressure of, pulsing through the hunger and the mess that ensued as she let it all take hold of her. It felt incredible, as much as she didn't want to admit it, bucking atop the thick shaft and surrendering to the proud, molten heat of something so powerful and so dizzying that she just didn't know how to handle herself anymore.

"Feels good, doesn't it? You can admit it to me, I won't tell him that his little girl is a dirty knot slut enjoying his big doggy dick." Gaunter didn't spare any efforts or mince any words as he let the gloating glee burn brightly. He didn't move forward to do anything, having no intention of actually participating. He wished only to observe his revenge and make sure things moved as planned.

"Fuck you," Ciri hissed, shaking her head in feverish denial even as moans tried to push out from her lips. There was little she could do to make this any better, as she rocked faster atop his cock, driven onward and trying her best to make sense of this frustrating pulse of heat, struggling for control and sense as this all bore down harder and hotter still. There was nothing to this mess that felt good or reassuring at all, that made her at all feel good about this, and Gaunter's remarks only made it worse. She did her best to ignore him, but that was only worth so much as her body continued bouncing up and down on the thick wolf cock, giving up way too much of her body to this mess and finding herself lost to this pressure and this heat.

Giving herself up to this whole brazen and chaotic mess felt worse and worse by the second as she chased these sensations down, struggling to control herself as she gave in deeper and hotter, losing sight of the goal and the situation upon her, finding it harder to not just melt under the chaos and acceptance of something too hot and powerful to deal with, but she knew she needed more, craving it as the steady up and down of her body rocking on made for something so confusing and tense that she just couldn't deal with it all. Riding Geralt was a sensation and a pleasure too intense and confusing for her to have any idea how to help herself, but Ciri was stuck here, taking it on and losing track of everything to these frustrations, to the mess of knowing she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself.

The pleasure pulsed through her, and no matter how much she didn't want it, the sensations pushed on with something too intense to deny herself, and with needy thrashes, Ciri came hard, head rolling back and moans bubbling up from her lips with something so crazed and dizzy that she just didn't know how to help herself, body twisting and shivering through something weirder, hotter, more overwhelming. How the hell was she supposed to deal with all of this? As she came, her inner walls begged down around Geralt's cock, and the pleas of her needy hole begging around his cock brought the wolf to a swift orgasm as well, the flood of hot spunk pumping into Ciri and leaving her even more furious and tense under the swell of something too powerful and dizzying to handle, and she wished she knew how to deal with it all, but she felt helpless and lost, struggling to bring sense around to something too senseless and hazy to know how to handle.

Ciri didn't even bother to ask Gaunter if Geralt was done yet. She didn't want to acknowledge him or let him enjoy a single word of her frustrations, as she instead thought about how to deal with another round without having to sink further into the hazy sensations she really didn't want. She needed a way to get him off without having his dick inside of her, and she could only think of one way to handle that. And it wasn't even necessarily the efficient way either, as her head swayed under the pressure of something that made her all the more frustrated and dizzy. She was stuck here struggling to find sense in the midst of something growing weirder and harsher by the second, and she felt like she needed to find some way to bring sense to this mess, no matter what it took.

She tugged her top off, throwing it to the side and shifting around from her position to kneel in front of Geralt, grabbing her breasts and parting them, bringing them toward his lap and nestling his cock between them. "I'll take care of this, I promise. Please, just be safe, Geralt, I'm doing all I can!" She spoke with cum oozing from her well fucked hole, running down her thighs and dripping onto the ground. She felt like she was in a horribly indecent position, stuck struggling to find sense and decency under the pulse of a mess too hot and dizzying to deal with. The more that she tried to make sense of this, the less she really could, struggling harder and deeper amid the relentless swirl of heat that drove her down into the throes of utter chaos.

A chaos that only grew hotter as she really let this mess take hold of her. Every back and forth rush of confusion and chaos did to her things she found herself helpless against, desperate to seek sense and steadiness in the midst of this relentless mess. She wanted so badly to find sense here, to bring herself around to understanding and control, but she honestly didn't have any of that now, too busy sinking down into the desolate pulse of something growing too needy and confusing to deal with. Ciri hoped a titfuck was going to help, going to make it easier to bring him pleasure without losing herself to the desolation of her mind and her thoughts, but she honestly didn't know for sure that she would be able to do it, struggling to find her bearings and this all spiraled out of control and she worked through this mess completely.

She couldn't let this stop her. Couldn't let anything impede her steady advance as she gave up to Geralt everything, including her own dignity. All in the name of surrender and satisfying the twisted thirst for vengeance of a strange man who clearly had more behind his wicked intentions than he seemed willing to speak of. What had Geralt done to cross him? This was such a mess, and Ciri didn't know how to deal with it at all, but she wasn't in a position to do a damn thing about it. Working her breasts up and down along the cock, she tried to focus in on all the things that felt fleeting and dizzying, as she did her best to try and steady her thoughts in the midst of this mess.

Instead, she could only focus on the sensations and thoughts taking hold of her. On the throbbing of Geralt's cock in her cleavage, the trickle of his pre-cum making her tits more slick and lubricated, how readily Geralt lay there in acceptance of this. She couldn't avoid his gaze now; he stared at her, and did so with a smoldering heat, a lust that shook her down to her very core. She recognized the look in his eye; it was a very human look, the kinds of looks she'd catch him giving to Yennefer when they were surely about to go enjoy some private time together, and the idea frightened her, because he now looked at her with that same smoldering desire.

It frightened her, pushed onward, and the more she gave in to this and worked her chest along his cock, the less confident she felt that she could truly handle this mess and deal with it all. Geralt was unstoppable and driven in his hard shoves forward, and she found herself hopeless in the thrall of this madness, trying to give a titfuck to a wolf. It was clumsy, it was awkward, and through it all her legs rubbed together, cum leaking out of her and leaving her thighs wetter, needier. She couldn't deny the pulse of something very overwhelming and hot that gripped her so tightly as she let the pleasures throb through her.

Why did she want this? She shouldn't have wanted this. Ciri shook her head and tried to push that all out of her mind as she continued the pace of working her breasts along Geralt's cock, accepting the bitter and deeply hated mess of this situation, trying to focus on all the things that could have maybe helped her find some sense. Like how this was all to help Geralt. That's what this was. A way to help Geralt out. Nothing more, no matter how dizzy she felt under the throb of his cock between her breasts, o matter how much the hazy rush of excitement held her under the pressure of his attention driving her wild. Ciri held firm against all of it.

Geralt let out excited canine noises, shivering about a little under the swell of desire and hunger aching through him. He welcomed this attention, too deep in his twisted bestial craze to care about anything other than getting his. The incredible rush of something absolutely intoxicating and unstoppable helped keep Ciri dizzily seeking more, embracing something primal and senseless as more and more she let the pleasures rule her, let the throbbing pulses of pure surrender do to her things too insane and twisted to believe. There was no moment where any of this felt composed or restrained, but instead spiraled madly out of control amid the pulse of deeper, hotter emotions getting horribly out of hand.

And it led to only one place: another gush of hot cum. This time, it splattered down onto the tops of her breasts, making a big, gooey mess of her in ways that made her writhe and shudder with delirious, unraveling need, a gleeful rush of something so weird and so hot that she didn't really know how to deal with it all, but she couldn't help but wonder if she really had it in her to keep him going, as his cock remained completely hard.

"How is he still going?" Ciri asked,panting heavily as she drew back from him. There wasn't much about this that made sense to her, her head aching under the exhaustion getting hard upon her now. Even a titfuck had been a bit of an exhausting endeavor somehow, and Ciri didn't know how, but she was a bit too frustrated and dizzy to fight it. Turning her head back, she looked toward Gaunter. "How long will this go on for?"

"Maybe a little longer than you have; time is running out with him. I can extend it, but only by transferring a small portion of the curse over to you. You'll gain ears, a tail, heightened senses... Possibly a womb ready to bear the seed of a wolf. But it's all temporary; if the curse breaks there is no risk of pregnancy."

Even if Ciri was being lied to, she couldn't bring herself to care. Not with everything happening here. "Do it," she said, biting down hard on her lower lip and accepting whatever new madness would be invited upon her. She wasn't in a place where she could argue against Gaunter and his insanity. She just needed to get through this, and if she could extend the time and have a better change of saving Geralt, she had absolutely no choice but to take it. It was insane, it was wrong, but it was all she could do. "Give me the spell," she said. "I have to save him."

"So be it, daughter of the White Wolf." With a bored wave of his hands, one that underscored the magic at play here and just how full of shit he was about what she had to do to make this work, Gaunter cast his spell. A wave of tingling magical heat ran across her body, winding her up very aggressively for the rush of excitement and heat that proceeded to sear across her body as the transformation took immediate and intense hold. He worked his wicked magic upon her swiftly, eagerly, made her burn and shiver under the pulse of wicked intention. The magic seared across her body quickly, all at once, and with wicked intent.

First came the ears, forcing their way up through her hair. Then, a tail, bursting from just above her ass, bushy and white as snow. It felt weird and insane, because Ciri could move it like a part of her body, something it shouldn't have been. She whined, but as she moved her tongue to try and form a word, she felt some of her teeth growing out, her canines becoming sharper and more receptive. Her pussy felt like it underwent some changes too, changes less focused or easy to understand, as her head spun wildly and she found herself stumbling about, falling to the floor as her legs began to give out and her body ached with the pulse of something so weird that it had her yelling and howling in confusion, writhing on the ground and falling victim to the frustrations of spiraling chaos and deep, intense hungers.

Geralt moved quickly atop Ciri as he shifted about, and she didn't have any way to stop him as he advanced upon her. She could only lie there helpless as he climbed up on top of her and shoved his cock back down into her again, impatiently getting to work at fucking her, but this time, Ciri found herself looking at it all with a new light. As the thick wolf cock plunged into her, Ciri couldn't resist letting out hot howls and moans of chaotic pleasure, a winding ecstasy that hit her hotter and needier than she had felt yet. She wished she had the strength to fight it, to control herself and pull back from this mad spiral downward, but as Geralt fucked her, she couldn't. She just fucking couldn't.

"It feels so good," she whined, panting heavily as the pressure came down so hot and so harshly upon her. She didn't understand how to deal with this all, how to make sense of it, but she was past that now. Her new transformation brought on changes that helped her body become more receptive and helpless, and she was fixated now on the big dog cock pounding away at her, obsessed with feeling him inside of her as she lay there on the ground, getting rotted by Geralt and finding that she couldn't really shy away from how good it felt, no matter how much she wished she could. The pleasure was there, her inner walls begging down tight around the cock, and she was lost to this helpless, hopeless bliss. "I need mo--mmph!"

The wolf's big, floppy tongue pushed its way into her mouth, and Ciri couldn't believe she was ding this, but she began to kiss the wolf back, giving in to something even more insane and reckless by the second. What was this madness and how the hell was she supposed to deal with it in any constructive and helpful way? She panted and writhed, making out with Geralt and feeling the pleasure surge through her loins hotter. Her whole body began to tingle as she lay there slightly more lupine, slightly more helpless, and she wasn't really in a place to mind or hesitate, unable to care about the ways she had sank deeper into her desires to help Geralt, too busy letting the magic feed into newly sparking lusts and make the most of this sloppy mess.

Ciri's legs rose upward, pressing against the wolf's midsection as she raised herself up a bit, almost putting herself into a bit of a mating press, her tongue lost to the eager meetings with Geralt's. Strangely, she didn't stop thinking of him as her adopted father, as the man who raised and cared for her, who taught her everything she knew. He was still that man, even in wolf form, even slamming down into her with his knot once more pressing against her pussy at the furthest depth of his thrusts. There was something so brazen and insane about this pressure, about the raw aggression that Geralt pushed forward with and let nothing hold him back from, and Ciri found herself very receptive to it now. The bestial side of this shameless, raw fucking began to feel better, reaching through her and overwhelming her with something so tense and so satisfying that she couldn't have hoped for anything better, just throwing all sense away and succumbing harder and hotter to pleasures pulsing through her body.

She was liking this, and she wasn't able to hate that she was.

Getting dicked down while on her back and offering herself fully to Geralt made for sch a weird sensation, and Ciri didn't really have any way to brace herself against it or prepare her mind and body for the thoughts raging through her. She was beyond that now, too busy moaning louder and kissing the big canid to bring herself to care about anything but giving in, surrendering with her body to the mess of sensations upon her, letting the idea of being ruled and owned really do her in. Why care to stop? When it felt this good, when the punishment and pressure was finally over, why would she ever want to bring an end to these sensations?

Quite simply, she lost sight of the goal, lost sight of what she was supposed to be doing to make this right, what she ought to have been focusing on for the sake of keeping this all above board. Pleasure gripped her harder, her thoughts struggling to remain focused as her body moved in desperate, winding heat, writhing on against the swell of all this hazy excitement. Letting out louder, hotter moans as she embraced this whole unraveling mess, there was something that she just had to give herself up to. Shuddering and bucking under the pulse of something so desperate and chaotic that she just had to deal with, embracing it deeper and hotter downward as she let it happen.

Writhing, shivering, making out with Geralt, and embracing the senseless pulse of utter need, Ciri came again, and this time it felt different, felt better. Her pussy begged down tight around Geralt's cock as frenzied squeals of, "Good boy!" indicated a completely different mindset, ears twitching and tail wriggling underneath her as she felt his cum flood deep into her waiting hole. "Cum in me deep, boy, please! Please, please, I need it so bad!" The searing sensations pushed off to the side every contained and reasonable within Ciri, as she found herself succumbing fully to the mess and the heat, lost to something too potent to deny herself.

Not only was her body more sensitive, but her mind had been giving just a little twist, the orgasms taking more out of her, leaving her hotter, more desperate, more receptive to her lusts over reason. She was an animal in heat now, and she didn't even realize she had fallen so far down, too busy seeking more pleasure and indulgence as she embraced all of these hungry and chaotic desires.

Geralt pulled up out of Ciri, leaving her to whine and squirm as she felt the sudden hollowness upon her, wishing for his cock to sink back into her again and resume fucking her, but she found herself horribly unable to control her spiraling, dizzy thoughts. "Come back for more, boy," she moaned, grabbing hold of him, whining, "I'll... Nngh, let me worship your cock! That will--that will get you off. Right, I need to get you to cum more. I have to save you." Swallowing down nervously, Ciri wondered why it was so hard to keep her head on straight and to compose herself under the thrall of this lust. "On your back for me, boy."

She didn't even realize how she was talking about him now, as Geralt rolled onto his back again, paws up in the air as the hefty wolf panted in excitement, Ciri crawling forward to him and grabbing hold of his cock. She stopped thinking about sense or composure, stopped considering anything but letting go of herself as she pressed forward and began to lick all over his cock, tongue flying loose in loving, lavishing attention across his waiting, aching shaft. She found herself hopelessly confused under the pulse of this madness and this need, desire raging through her body and leaving her struggling to find anything resembling sense under the insane weight of her own desperations.

But she knew she needed more. Needed all of it. Shoving needily into position, Ciri adored his cock every which way with licks, kisses, slurps, anything she could get. Down on her knees and bent forward, her ass wiggled high in the air, tail wagging as she presented not to anyone in particular--Gaunter wasn't even in that direction--but simply expressed her own bestial need aching through her. She was lost to this hunger, lost to the fixated and shameless rush of worshiping Geralt's cock and surrendering to him so fully and so utterly that she couldn't think straight any longer.

And even still, Gaunter's mockery continued. "Seems to me like you're enjoying this curse," he said. "Are you starting to accept that you like being a doggy whore now? Go on, you can admit it, I won't tell him. It can be our filthy secret."

Ciri didn't answer him, barely even registering his words and their humiliating swell, just stuck pushing forward in desperate attempts to service his cock and embrace the most deep and frustrating of her desires. There was nothing to her but pure need now, a pulse of surrender doing to her things she found herself very hopelessly stuck in place through, thrashing against the overwhelming mess of something so primal and so desperate that she didn't really know how to handle it all, but she hadn't even the slightest sense of a choice in the show of insanity upon her, as she just worked at adoring his cock.

Down her mouth the cock went. Ciri couldn't hold back. she wanted to slobber all over his dick, showing a sloppy and downright bestial hunger as she let the pleasures wind up through her. Slurping and sucking on the thick shaft showed off the most relentless and hungry swell of something that she just didn't know how to deal with. She'd never felt turned on quite like this before, never ached for something so desperately and hotly, but she wanted it too badly to be able to help herself. Shoving on greedily and letting the heat get the better of her, Ciri showed off the deepest, hungriest depths of her unruly, newfound lusts, and she let them all get completely away from her as it happened. Slurping, sucking, losing herself and all composure to this hunger. It was intoxicating.

She drew back briefly, smacking herself in the face with his cock in an act of submission, moaning, "I love your cock," before shoving right back down again. She could taste her pussy on his cock, all that slick, sticky arousal that was all her own, all a show of complete surrender. Ciri was lost to this mes,s lost to a hunger so molten and so desperate that she didn't really know how to handle herself, she just craved more. How could anyone hold themselves back from this excitement? Raw indulgence took such a tight grip on her that she just had to embrace it all, winding down further and hotter under the thrall of pure, molten need and a bliss too chaotic to help.

Into her throat he went. She choked, sputtered, struggled to keep herself going. Even as she let this whole mess take hold of her there was so much here that she wasn't really prepared to deal with, her throat spasming and shuddering around Geralt's cock as she pressed stubbornly on, refusing to let the swell of confusion and heat do to her things she felt completely lost against. She kept letting it happen, kept giving up to this situation and embracing her own hungers, fixated now on his amazing cock and letting herself succumb to this mess, succumb to everything so dizzy and so raw that she didn't really know how to deal with it all, but she kept on embracing it.

Under all the heavy panting, the aching, the mess of raw arousal getting the better of him, Geralt came, howling in excitement as his cock pulsed with yet another powerful and inexhaustible swell of excitement. Cum flooded into Ciri's mouth, tasting so potent and musky, having such a rich and thick texture that sent her pulling back in surprise and panic, taking even more on her face as she struggled to deal with these swelling confusion and the raw pulse of utter frustration ruling her deeper and hotter still. With a needy whine, Ciri opened her mouth to the wolf, showing her deepest, most frustrated submission by letting him see how much of his rich spunk she had in her mouth.

Ciri didn't know if he was even cognizant enough to pay attention to what she was doing, but that didn't stop her as her tongue played with the cum, swirling it around in her mouth and letting all sense drift off into chaos and heat. The more that she felt of this hunger ruling her, them more she craved satisfaction and want, the desire rushing through her, pulsing hot and dizzy as she let all sense spiral off into chaotic acceptance. This was a mess from which Ciri could not pull herself back, playing with the cum and even swishing it around before she swallowed it all down, moaning, "It tastes so good, but... I think I like it better when it's inside of me."

"He's close now, girl. Just one more load and he will be be satisfied," Gaunter said. "One more, and I will undo the spell as asked." And yet there was a twisted glee in his voice as he spoke, like he had some insight into this that she didn't.

"O-oh, right... Right, good. One more. One more. I only need to get one more and then we're... We're back to normal." She whined, biting her lip as she turned around slowly, presenting herself to Geralt for one last time. "Come on, bo--Geralt. Let's finish this." Her hips wiggled, tail swaying back as she let this whole mess approach its end at long last, ready to find sense and acceptance in the insanity of this moment.

Geralt was fast upon her, panting heavily as he climbed up to mount her again, and between all his orgasms leaving him fired up and Ciri's hornier, transformed, more welcoming state of mind, there were so many things due to change in the rekindling of this position they started off in. Everything was more urgent and feverish this time, as Geralt slammed forward and got right to fucking her all over again, desperately pounding forward into the familiar and snug embrace of an incredible sense of surrender. Panting and groaning, the big wolf happily indulged in pounding away at his adopted daughter, mindless and removed from understanding or sense as he just fucked blindly and with great vigor.

But that suited Ciri just fine, as she found herself shoving back to meet his thrusts and embracing this utterly shameless embrace of wanton need. "Harder, harder!" she gasped, unable to control herself as she sank deeper into the throes of want, succumbing to the pleasure as she let herself come undone at the seams. She panted too, overwhelmed by the raw, bestial fervor that held onto her so tightly that she didn't even know how to deal with it all, but she found herself burning with such throbbing, pulsating want that it didn't matter; she just embraced it, throwing her perky butt back to see faster, harder, deeper pushes of his cock inside of her. There was no restraint here, no moment of sanity or hesitation that should have guided her along. Ciri was in totally unrestrained slut mode and nothing was going to keep her from embracing all of it.

Every hard thrust deep into her waiting, desperate cunt made Ciri whine with the raw, unraveling pulse of something so dizzy and so tense that she just didn't know how to handle herself. She was lost to something here so potent and so dizzy that she just didn't know how to handle it all, and she was stuck frozen in the midst of this desire, which surged up through her and ignited something so powerful that she just didn't have any hope of controlling it, succumbing to the mess of raw desire too powerfully to know how to handle herself. This was everything to her now, her mind and her body both in utter agreement that this shameful bliss was all she wanted, and she didn't let anything hold of her back from that assessment as she embraced the mess of something upon her too sweet and sinful to believe.

"I want you to let it all out inside of me," Ciri moaned, biting her lip, her inner walls tightening at the reminder of her form. "Nngh, I--I might get pregnant, but... It's okay, we can fix it, right? The spell will end and this will stop, so asking you to breed me is just--it's going to be alright. I'll be fine, I can ask for it and want it, and feel you flood my womb with your cum and it's all okay" Chewing her bottom lip as she embraced this utterly shameless rush of something driving her up to the wall. She was dizzy, lost, overwhelmed by this maddening pulse of hunger that ruled her body, and she didn't want it to stop, thrashing under the mess of her own spiraling desires, horribly lost to something growing needier and hotter on each pass, ensuring she was left simply craving it.

Geralt didn't have the capacity for any of that. He cared only for the chance to fuck, lost to anything but the most bestial urges. Where Ciri had to overcome shame and embrace the idea that she wanted it, Geralt was a creature of need, turned in all ways into an animal and simply reaping the benefits of those desperate hungers as he hammered blindly into Ciri, seeing her as nothing but a mate to be rutted, knotted fucked, and as she pleaded with him to breed her, he could only give her what she wanted, shoving deeper into her still and throwing everything completely out of focus for poor Ciri.

He penetrated her womb.

The pressure of his massive cock pushing so deep into her that he pushed on past her cervix absolutely broke Ciri. She screamed and shivered with something so potently unraveling and chaotic that any hope she had of composing herself simply died in that moment, her body shuddering through the molten mess of hunger and want that surged across every inch of her body, and she didn't really have any way of controlling herself now, giving up to all of it and surrendering herself to hungers and need beyond all sense. "Harder!" she screamed, defying all sense as she let it all go. "Fuck my womb, destroy me, fill me, I want it. I need it!" Her head rolled back, and everything inside of her simply craved this mess beyond all reason or understanding, succumbing to the want and the hunger so desperately that she didn't know how to deal with it all, but she didn't care. "Knot me, Geralt!"

With one final thrust into her, Geralt forced his bulbous knot right into the desperate hole, letting out the most primal howl yet as he gave up to everything. His cock erupted one last time in vicious, vulgar delight, and the feeling of Geralt plugging her up, cock penetrating directly into her womb and setting her alight, made for something simply too powerful for her to deal with or resist. She came hard, thrashing under the mess of these sensations as he filled her, and she could tell that this was it; he was impregnating her with a virility and desperation that helped push her over the edge of more than simply her orgasm.

Her eyes rolled back, body going weak as her cheek hit the ground, tongue rolling out. Geralt had fucked Ciri stupid, and she was left with nothing to her now but acceptance and surrender, a hopeless wreck of confusion and want that made for way more than she could have dealt with. Twitching and panting in surrender, something inside of Ciri gave up, and she lay there a wolf girl completely surrendered to sex so good it left her briefly despondent, sluttified, broken in by wolf cock and left with a hunger within her too potent to deal with.

It was only then that Gaunter took his step forward, clapping in mocking glee as he stared down at her. "What a wonderful job you did. You fucked your own 'father' and let him cum in you. A knotty little slut who looks so happy right now. But all good things must come to an end; ask me to break the spell, and I will turn him and you both back." Ciri didn't respond as drool ran down her chin, her dizzy eyes lost to any sense of composure. "Come now, you'll get pregnant with a litter of puppies and remain a half-wolf bestiality whore for the rest of your days if you don't say anything. You're as cursed now as he is." Still no response; Ciri was momentarily fucked stupid. "Very well then girl, if you enjoy it so much, I'll keep you like this. You had your chance, the spell will take hold and remain permanent; he as a wolf, you as his bitch. My work here is done."

In a flash, Gaunter was gone, leaving only a newly fuck-addicted Ciri and an eternally lupine Geralt behind, for a mess to be sorted out when Ciri had the presence of mind for it. Or, more likely, to be ignored as she sought more of his cock again. This wasn't a healthy frame of mind she was likely to ever come up for air from.


End file.
